First love
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: [One-Shot] El primer amor a veces es inolvidable. Espero que los disfruten. [Terminado]


**First love **

Me levanto con una sonrisa, esperando que hoy sea un buen día, los rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana que se encuentra al lado de mi cama. Sonrió, esperando que hoy sea un día sin lluvia ni nubes que obstruyan el sol. Me asomo por la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar con tranquilidad…

Y entonces… comienzo a recordar…

**. . .**

_- __**Odio la escuela.**__ – Me queje cuando llegue a la azotea del edificio de secundaria. Eran mis últimos días en Gakuen Alice, antes de las vacaciones. – __**Espero que termine pronto.**__ – Suspire, era la hora del almuerzo._

_Una leve ventisca provoco que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, eran finales de febrero, era normal este clima. Sin embargo un "clic" provoco que los abriera nuevamente y fijara mi vista hacia el piso. _

_- __**¿Quién eres tú?**__ – Pregunte al chico pelinegro que se encontraba recostado a mitad de la azotea. Él simplemente se sentó mientras jugaba con su celular. _

_- __**¿Por qué debería de contestar eso LUNARES?**__ – Una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios. Tengo que admitir, que tarde unos minutos en procesar lo dicho por el chico, y finalmente entendí cuando él me mostro su celular. – __**Bonita foto. ¿Verdad?**__ – Mis mejillas ardieron al ver la imagen, era una toma de mis bragas durante la leve ventisca – __**Es un ángulo perfecto.**_

_- __**¡Dame eso!**__ – Grite tratando de arrebatarle el aparato. Pero fue más rápido. _

_- __**No lo hare… bueno solo con una condición.**_

_- __**¿Cuál? **__– Estaba decidida._  
**. . .**

_¿Dónde estarás?_ Me pregunto todos los días, cada mañana. _¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Pensarás en mí?... _

Y aquí es cuando llega la pregunta que más dolor me causa… _¿Me habrás olvidado ya? ¿Habrás encontrado ya otro amor?_ Otra persona a la que puedas amar, tanto como dijiste amarme a mí…

Suena demasiado acosador, pero así es el amor ¿no? y mas _el primer amor_. Si, por que gracias a ti, fue que supe lo que es amar. Sin embargo no he podido amar a nadie más…

**. . .**

_- __**Jamás hare eso.**__ – Dijo con las mejillas totalmente rojas y alejándome de él._

_- __**¿Por qué no?**__ – Pregunto cínico._

_- __**Ni siquiera te conozco.**_

_- __**Soy Natsume Hyuga. Tercer año de secundaria, grupo B.**__ – Extendió su mano, mas no la tome. _

_- __**Mikan Yukihara. Segundo año de secundaria, grupo A.**__ – Me presente. Pero me asuste cuando él se fue acercando a mí. – __**Aléjate.**__ – Demande. _

_- __**Ya nos conocemos, así que no te hagas del rogar, además, soy tu sempai. Obedece a tus mayores**__. – Dijo sonriendo._

_- __**No… es que yo…**__ - Trate de excusarme, pero él solo comenzó a reír._

_- __**No me digas que no has tenido tu primer beso.**__ – Bien, estaba diciendo la verdad… ¡¿Cómo me pedía que lo besara?! ¡Y no solo una vez, también lo que restaba de la secundaria! – __**Hazlo. Si no mostrare esta foto a todos.**__ – Amenazo. _

_- __**Yo…**__ - Murmure, pero antes de que terminara mi frase, su beso callo mis labios. Con ternura acaricio mi mejilla y fue entonces cuando cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en el acto. Paso su otro brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome más a él. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso, solo fui consciente cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos y su mirada carmesí se fijo en la mía. _

_- __**No fue tan difícil. ¿Verdad?**_

**. . .**

"_Ya han pasado siete años…"_ pienso al ver mi imagen en el espejo, me doy cuenta que mi apariencia va cambiando con el paso del tiempo, acaso…

_¿Mis recuerdos desaparecerán al igual como lo hace mi apariencia infantil?_

Eso me aterra, tanto que tengo ganas de llorar…

**. . .**

_Desde aquel día en adelante, nos citamos en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Para hacer lo mismo. Los besos eran suaves, pero con el paso de los días fueron cada vez más intensos._

_- __**Natsume…**__ - Suspire en sus labios y sentí como el sonreía. Mis manos descansaban contra su pecho y él me abrazaba por la cintura. No me di cuenta que comenzábamos a llevarnos mejor, no me di cuenta que me agradaba su compañía…_

_No me di cuenta cuando me enamore de él._

_Esto era natural ya que era la primera vez que sentía este sentimiento. Era la primera vez que me abrazaban, que me besaban…_

– _**Vayamos a algún lado el domingo.**__ – Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse, a lo cual estaba ya acostumbrada, Natsume provocaba todo eso en mí. _

_Aquel día fue el mejor de mi vida, no solo por que pase gran parte del tiempo a lado de Natsume, también, porque él me dijo algo que jamás olvidare…_

_- __**Te has acostumbrado.**__ – Comento una vez que rompimos el beso. No era que me hubiera acostumbrado, simplemente me gustaba ser besada por él. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la banca de un parque, estaba oscureciendo, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados el uno del otro, tal vez por eso no sentí el frio viento de aquel atardecer. _

_- __**Natsume… ¿Qué somos nosotros? **__– Esa era la misma pregunta que me inquietaba esos días, pues ante los demás, nosotros nos veíamos como novios, pero todo esto había comenzado con un chantaje por parte de él, quien aun no había eliminado la foto. ¿Natsume tenia algún sentimiento hacia mí? Como yo lo tenía hacia él._

_- __**¿Tu qué piensas?**__ – Pregunto con una sonrisa, yo respondí con el mismo gesto. Después de unos minutos de platica, ambos comenzamos a caminar por aquel bullicioso parque, él me tomaba de la mano, mientras yo sonreía tontamente. Sin embargo, un árbol seco llamo mi atención. _

_- __**Ese es un cerezo**__ – Comento mientras nos acercábamos a él. - __**Lastima que solo florecen en primavera**__ – Dijo con una triste sonrisa._

_- __**Natsume, ¿a ti te gustan los cerezos?**__ – Él asintió con una leve sonrisa logrando que me sonrojara y mi corazón se sintiera cálido a la vez. - __**Entonces, ¿qué te parece venir en primavera a verlos?**__ – Vi un poco de duda en su mirada, pero después de unos segundos, con una débil sonrisa asintió. _

**. . .**

Siempre estarás presente en mi memoria, por siempre ocuparas un espacio en mi corazón… ojala que lo mismo pase en el tuyo.

**. . . **

_- __**¡No me toques!**__ – Grite desesperada cuando Natsume trato de abrazarme, ¿cómo me pedía que lo abrazara? Lo había escuchado hablando con su amigo Ruka, que terminando la secundaria él se mudaría a otra ciudad. Me dejaría sola._

_- __**Mikan, lo siento, no puedo hacer nada **__– Comento arrepentido. - __**No quería decirte nada, ya sabía que actuarias así.**_

_- __**Si te ibas a ir. ¿Por qué me enamoraste? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?**__ – Mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas enrojecidas, ya había llorado bastante. No quería, no quería que él se fuera y me dejara. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como una quiere?_

_- __**Por lo menos quería conservar un recuerdo de ti, cuando te encontré en la azotea de la escuela, fue una gran oportunidad para mí.**__ – Declaro acercándose lentamente a mí y yo, sin aguantar más, deje que sus brazos me rodearan, quería sentirlo cerca, a mi lado._

_- __**No quiero que te vayas.**__ – Confesé entre sollozos._

_- __**Prometo que regresare a tu lado Mikan… espérame por favor**__. – Al final deposito un beso en mi frente. - __**Te amo Mikan**_

_- __**Yo también te amo Natsume**__._

. . .

Sonrió, ante los recuerdos… Sabes Natsume cada año vengo a ver los cerezos, me pregunto ¿cuándo estarás tu a mi lado para verlos?

Veo una flor caer lentamente gracias a la leve brisa que hay, extiendo la palma de mi mano, espero que aquella flor caiga sobre ella, pero suspiro con decepción cuando esto no sucede…

- **Natsume…** - Llamo en voz alta, perdida en mis pensamientos.

- **¿Qué?**

**Fin.**

**[N/A] **

¿Qué les pareció? Este es mi segundo One-Shot en el mes jajá, esta historia la tenía guardada desde hace unos meses, pero por fin la termine, quería que fuera un poco diferente. ¿Qué opinan? El primer amor, ¿Quién no ha tenido a su primer amor? jajá Bueno me retiro, aviso que he regresado a escribir, así que me tendrán más seguido por aquí.

Cuídense.


End file.
